ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18: The Final Battle Begins!
(Mike Delvecchio jumps from the mini-tramp onto the Double Wedge.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) He's up. You gotta keep that bar perfectly level. (On his first hop, Delvecchio pushes the right side of the bar way out in front of him. It falls down from the wall, taking him into the water.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Oh, uh-oh, uh-oh, oh! Oh! Oh! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Well, he's down! But he has that Safety Pass, so he'll get a second shot, but Delvecchio's been open about dealing with those anxiety issues. The pressure will be on. (The scene skips to a replay from overhead and in front of Delvecchio.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) This is a cool shot from overhead. Watch Mike's left side. On that first hop, he pushes the bar way out in front of the right side. It falls down lower on the wall and it was impossible to save it after that. (Flash back to the present.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Well, he's pulling off that Safety Pass, so that means we'll see him run in just a bit. * Michael Delvecchio: One more time. (On stage, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Taryn Southern and The Flash are with the warriors. Kenat, Tezan, Ramso and Fera have gone to the cheer-leading show. They are with him for the final battle. The crowd is cheering for them.) * Green Lantern: Warriors, welcome to the final battle. Congratulations on getting this far for everyone in my team. Tonesh, how are you feeling? * Tonesh: I think we're extremely happy that we got this far. We're happy that we solved the mystery of the Alternate Superman, but I think we're still a bit harsh that we lost numerous actors and stars. It was a fair fight and we got through. But we are excited and we're going to get through and win it. * The Flash: Beron, well done to your intelligence and knowledge for gathering the clues. Mixed emotions? * Beron (Batman): Kind of. I'm kind of like finding clues but I know I'm going to solve this mystery after working so hard and hopefully, we'll win it for the world as well and the Insurgency will win. For L.A.! * Green Lantern: But being part of this team means you will have a chance to get picked for the fight against Adrian Neville, the culprit responsible for all of his crimes. That is an advantage for you. * Beron (Batman): Yeah, probably. * Green Lantern: And you had to leave the manor behind. * Beron (Batman): True. * Taryn Southern: How are you feeling, guys? * Rohak (Fred Jones): Excited. * Taryn Southern: Thumbs up? * Rohak (Fred Jones): Yeah. * Taryn Southern: So, you fought part of this Superman's Regime. Are you looking forward to seeing the fight? * Warriors: Yes. * Wonder Woman: Haro, what's the mood like in this team? * Haro: Well, we've all got mixed emotions, obviously. Everyone's gotten a bit nervous because it is the final challenge and it's going to be a tough one. But we all think we can do it, because we all think we're excited and we all know Superman's alternate is going to lose. * Green Lantern: Warriors, you've got this far and you've done extremely well. However, more than ever, you're now going to watch who will win in this final battle against Adrian Neville, aka The Regime Version of The Man Of Steel. * The Flash: Guys, that's the final battle. It's going to be intense, but Neville's going to get a lot tougher. One of you will face him and use all of his or her skills against him. (The warriors gasp and chat to each other.) * Green Lantern: So, Nejad, who is that person facing Adrian Neville going to be? * Nejad: Beron, because he is Batman. He is really cool and has loads of gadgets to help him in his aid and I think it will be a good choice for me and the team. (Beron sees Adrian Neville entering the ring, dressed as Regime Superman, then turns to the warriors. The arena is filled with thousands of people cheering.) * Taryn Southern: This will be the biggest fight ever. Batman, are you ready? * Beron (Batman): Ready! * Taryn Southern: Warriors, are you ready? * Warriors: Ready! * Taryn Southern: Hal, Diana, Barry: are you ready? * Green, Lantern, The Flash and Wonder Woman: Ready! * Taryn Southern: This is Batman vs. Superman. (As Ben Schuer nears the end of the first board, his grip gives out.) * Matt and Akbar: Oh, no! / Whoa! * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) And Benedict Scheuer knocked out by the third obstacle, the Wave Runner. But, look at this. Just like Mike Delvecchio, he's got the Safety Pass, so he will run the course again a bit later. (Flash to replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Ben's problems all started back on the Ring Swing. He missed the grab for that third ring and, then, needed 3 passes to nail the landing. By the time he reached the Wave Runner, he could see it in his face: he had nothing left. (Flash back to present.) * Benedict Scheuer: I got this guy, though. I got this guy for my bag. I'll be right back. (Isaac Hainley switches his body to make the leap. He tries to skip a rung, but, as he does so, the left side of the bar didn't get high enough. He becomes another victim of the Down Up Salmon Ladder.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) OH!!! * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) Oh, shoot! What? * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) Oh, my goodness! Isaac Hainley, the surprise star of Endurance down on the second obstacle. The good news, though, as we mentioned, has the Safety Pass. He'll get to run the course again. (Flash to replay.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: (voiceover) You can see, on the transition, Hainley tried to skip a rung, but didn't get the left side of the bar high enough and he came crashing down. (Flash back to present.) Yeah. You can see right there. He's playing that Safety Pass. (As Hainley leaves, it fades to an aerial view. It shows the name of the character who had to use the Safety Pass on which stage.) * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) So, now, five of our Safety Pass winners have had to use it to keep their season alive. Jeffrey Phillips and Cam Uranick on Stage 1, Delvecchio, Scheuer and Hainley tonight on Stage 2. (Fade to the booth.) * Akbar Gbaja-Biamila: Wow. * Matt Iseman: Talk about a game-changer for those ninjas. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Shocking Moments